So You're Bored
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: When Starscream slips and says the cursed word 'bored', the rest of the Decepticons are put to work to do the worse chores on earth.


_**Author's Note:**_ **The word 'bored' is forbidden in my house. My mom puts me and my siblings to work when we say the cursed word. So, here is a story I came up with where the Transformers Prime characters feel my pain.**

* * *

Knock Out was in the med bay; he was just hanging out in there to avoid anyone to avoid being ticked off. It was a _very_ boring day on the Nemesis and there was just nothing to do. The Red Medic was just beginning to enjoy the silence until Starscream came in.

"Knock Out!" Starscream hissed as Knock Out let out an irritated sigh. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Knock Out snapped at the seeker, who scowled.

"Nothing!" Starscream answered sharply, trying to get Knock Out to stop snapping back at him.

"Well forgive me for having nothing to do," Knock Out said with a huff.

Starscream walked out the door as Knock Out was walking behind him. "Well, it's not my fault I'm bored and can't do anything," The Second In Command said coldly.

Megatron and Soundwave, who just happened to be walking down the halls stopped at the word ' _bored'_. The word echoing back to him; ' _bored'_. Something about that word made Megatron smirk. "Starscream!" The War Lord bellowed.

Starscream paused at the sound of his name. "Yes, my Liege?" he asked turning to look at him.

"What was that word you just said?" Megatron asked as Soundwave just stared at Soundwave.

"Uh…. bored?" Starscream said blankly, confused and wondering why Megatron wanted to know. Was he spying on him? Maybe he was…. Perhaps to see if he would make a great Leader of the Decepticons!

Megatron looked at Soundwave who nodded. "Starscream, Knock Out, you two will be on Wash Room duty."

Knock Out's jaw dropped. Primus no! He will not be touching that filth! Oh, he was going to _kill_ Starscream!

The rest of the Decepticons were put to work as well, Airachnid was mad. She did not want to clean the floors. Why didn't she kill Megatron a long time ago? No one knew….

Breakdown was confused. Why was he doing the baseboards of the Nemesis? Why did the Nemesis have baseboards?!

Dreadwing just went with it. But, he didn't know he would be cleaning the windows of the Nemesis. Primus, it was cold and dark outside! And, why did it have to be a rainy day? Whenever he would dry a window clean, more water and dirt would get on it!

Knock Out and Starscream were both angry. Knock Out seething with pure rage. He did _not_ want to clean the washrooms! This was where all the mechs cleaned, it was a horrid mess and The Red Medic and The Second In Command were appalled.

" _This_...this is all _your_ fault!" Knock Out scolded rudely at Starscream who growled.

" _My_ fault? How was I supposed to know that saying the word _bored_ would get us doing _this_ job of filth?!" Starscream yelled.

"You said it! Therefore, it is _your_ fault!" Knock Out said shaking his finger at the seeker.

Primus! The Wash Rooms were disgusting.

* * *

Airachnid was almost done washing the floors only to find out when Dreadwing came in, he left mud all over the floors. The Insecticon Queen growled. "Dreadwing," she snapped as Dreadwing looked at her.

"What is it, Airachnid?" he asked keeping his distance from her.

"You left your filth all over my clean floor!" Airachnid yelled in annoyance, her patience thin, as usual.

Dreadwing looked down. "So? Clean it up," he said walking away.

Airachnid cocked her head. ' _Oh, he was going to get it, and he was going to get it good.'_ She smiled at the thought of his screams being heard. ' _Why wait?_ _Why_ _not do it now?'_

* * *

Breakdown could not believe he had to get on his hands and knees and do the stupid baseboards! Primus, when he was done with them, he didn't expect Soundwave to check them! And, the stupid Spymaster had him do it all over again!

" _Dust bunny,"_ Soundwave said with a voice recorder pointing to the Dust Bunny. " _Redo it again."_

Breakdown was mumbling insults about Soundwave. Good thing he wasn't here. Breakdown would rather jump into an exploding Energon Mine then face Soundwave's fury. Just the silence scared him.

"My gosh. The fact that humans do this," Breakdown said out loud. The thought of the poor unfortunate humans doing this. The poor kids having their parents put them to work and get on their hands and knees and do it, the thought almost made him feel sorry for them. Almost.

* * *

Knock Out was quite pleased with his work. He felt very happy. He was done. Now, he just had to check on Starscream's work. Hopefully he did everything right, or else Knock Out would have to redo it because it wouldn't be the way _he_ wanted.

Knock Out walked over to Starscream's part of the room only to find out that he was being squirted by the toilet. "Starscream- what in the Name Of The Allspark are you doing?!" Knock Out snapped at Starscream shot at the toilet.

"Blasted thing! Knock Out, it shot at me!" Starscream yelled pointing to the now, blown up toilet.

Knock Out blinked. "Well, at least we're done," he said with a smile at Starscream was sweeping the pieces of the demolished toilet.

* * *

Airachnid was done! Finished! Perfect! Any other words? She was done, and she was happy of her work. The Nemesis floors sparkled. The Insecticon Queen felt like a proud mother.

* * *

Breakdown, was finally done. After redoing the baseboards seven times, it was done. And, now he could relax.

* * *

Megatron and Soundwave laughed. "Way to get the Nemesis clean, huh Soundwave?" the War Lord said with a smirk.

Soundwave nodded as he smiled underneath his mask.


End file.
